foxhole_courtfandomcom-20200214-history
Kathy Ferdinand
Kathy Ferdinand is the host of a morning show. She interviews Kevin, Neil and Riko. The last time she interviewed Kevin was a year ago. Character Kathy would go to great lengths to get a good story on her show. She is flirtatious with her guests while on the air. Kathy is a morning person. Appearance Her teeth are too perfect to be natural. The Show Kathy's show is filmed in Raleigh and it starts on 7am on Saturdays. It is filmed live in front of a studio audience. The studio is in two-storey building. The entrance is a security gate manned by a guard who checks the visitors' paperwork and IDs. Visitors are issued badges which they must wear. Cars also require a parking tag. The building contains: * a dressing room with a vanity and mirrors covering a wall; it has 6 stools to work on make-up. * a lounge where guests can wait until they are called on stage; it contains a widescreen TV and a clock, as well as some sort of seats * the studio where the show is filmed; Kathy herself sits at a desk on a stage, her guests sit next to her on couches positioned on either side of her desk Talk guests are provided with clothes for their appearance. Before the show, guests get a list of questions Kathy is going to ask so they can prepare themselves. Aides inform them of appropriate studio behaviour. During the show, guests are given a glass of water. After the show, they can receive refreshments backstage. Additionally, guests can watch the rest of the show from the front audience row. At least sometimes, guests can keep their studio clothes. Kathy wears an ear bud during the show to receive messages from her staff. Interview with Kevin, Neil and Riko Kathy's show was chosen for the interview because she agreed to wait until after the first Exy game of the season to interview Kevin. The other Foxes have front row seats to watch the show live, although Seth and Allison stay on campus. Neil initially wanted to stay home as well, but Wymack forces him to come along for his own safety. At the studio, Kevin reveals that Neil is supposed to appear on the show as well. Although Neil refuses at first, Kevin forces him by threatening to stop practising with him. Kevin and Neil are escorted to a dressing room, where they change into the provided studio clothes and get make-up applied. The other Foxes go ahead into the studio. Kevin and Neil wait in a lounge for their cue. Kevin is collected before the show starts and is the first guest to appear. This day, the show's musical guest is a band called "Hobgoblin's Thunder", made up of four men. Kathy interviews Kevin about playing for the Foxes and why he chose Neil for the team. Then Neil is called onto the stage. He sits next to Kevin on the couch to the right of Kathy. She questions Neil about Exy, before asking Kevin about his future and returning to the Ravens. When Kevin tells her he doesn't keep in touch with the Ravens, Kathy calls Riko to the stage as a surprise guest, to which the audience reacts with glee and chanting - except for the Foxes, who know what this means for Kevin. Kevin is terrified by Riko's appearance, but Riko acts as if nothing is wrong. In the audience, Renee, Matt and Wymack have to forcibly restrain Andrew to stop him from disrupting the show. Riko pulls Kevin into a hug. He explains to Kathy that he and Kevin haven't spoken until now because Kevin's accident and their subsequent separation were too traumatic. Kevin adds that they had been under a lot of stress from their commitments, which added to their separation. Kathy then tries to get a compliment for Kevin out of Riko, but he feigns concern and covertly insults his playing abilities. At this, Neil starts defending Kevin and admonishing Riko for not being supportive. He accuses Riko of wanting to sabotage Kevin's comeback by changing districts. Riko answers that the Ravens want to "inspire" the southeastern district to improve their mediocre playing abilities. Riko reveals that he wants Kevin to return to Edgar Allan as a coach, since it is his home. Neil berates him that Kevin wants to play Exy and be the best, so being a coach is not an option. Additionally, building up the Foxes and playing with his non-dominant hand is far more demanding than just maintaining a high standard like the Ravens are doing. Neil states that Riko wants to remove Kevin from the playing field because he is afraid that Kevin will outperform him now that he is no longer held back by Riko. The Exy segment finishes by Kevin declaring he wants to stay with the Foxes. When they are off the air, Wymack indicates that the should leave instead of watching the rest of the show. Neil has to push Kevin backstage, where Riko grabs Neil and pins him to the wall to threaten Kevin. Neil starts a physical fight between the three, which is stopped by Andrew's arrival. Neil and Kevin can then escape to the exit. Category:Character